


Spoils of Victory

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-05
Updated: 2005-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written between Siege II and Siege III.</p>
<p>When all is said and done, there are the spoils of victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoils of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Written before the airing of Siege III.  
> The title is from one of my favorite Johnny Cash songs, "Like a Soldier":  
>  _I'm just thankful for the journey  
>  And that I've survived the battles  
> And that my spoils of victory is you_

Rodney should sleep. He knew this. His body was screaming it at him in tones even he couldn't ignore.

Carson's stimulants had long since worn off. The ZPM was working. They had a shield. Everything it was possible to do, at least for now, had been done. There was no reason for him not to go to bed.

He hadn't gotten to hug Major Sheppard.

Rodney had been in the gate room when the Major returned, safe, sound, or as sound as he ever was, and blissfully alive. But there had been a ZPM for him to deal with, and that had taken precedence over greeting a friend.

Glancing at his watch, Rodney decided that John should be free soon, even though he didn’t know exactly what John was doing. He'd give it a few more minutes and then he'd go looking.

In the meantime, he'd put his head down, just for a bit.

***

Startled awake by the sound of the door opening, Rodney lifted his head.

John was walking towards him and Rodney stood, watching as John crossed the room. By the time John reached him, Rodney realized that he should say something, but he couldn’t think of anything. Couldn't think at all, really.

There were circles under John's eyes, big ones, and intent in his eyes. Rodney was trying to process what kind of intent when John cupped Rodney's face in his hands and leaned forward.

He was still processing when John's lips touched his.

Rodney clutched at John's hips, needing something to hold onto. Rodney knew what that intent had been now. It had been the intent to make those few brain cells which hadn't given up on him hours ago dribble out his ears. Hanging on, Rodney gave up trying to do anything but feel as John kissed him with a patience and a thoroughness that was completely at odds with everything they'd survived.

At last John drew back. Rodney tightened his hands on John's hips to make sure he didn't go too far. John slid his hands from Rodney's face to his neck, stroking gently with his thumbs.

"What?" Rodney finally managed.

"It was past time, don’t you think?" John asked, the corners of his mouth turning into an almost smile, held back by the seriousness in his eyes.

Rodney nodded. "Yes," he said, his voice quiet and rough. Then he kissed John again, briefly this time, and buried his face in John's neck, sliding his arms around John, pulling him close.

He fell asleep like that, holding onto John.

John teased him about it for years.


End file.
